Remember Me Rai?
by mushroom1302
Summary: He doesn't remember how he got there. He can't remember his name. All he can remember is being tortured and people whispering the same name in his head. But who is 'Kimiko' Fin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Deep in the mountains, hollowed out, was a cave. Inside this cave was a honeycomb network of caves. In the centre of the entire system, was a boy, hanging from chains, attached to the ceiling, by his wrists. He twisted his wrists gently, but the chains were so tight they were close to slitting his wrists. Blood was pouring down him face from a wound to his head, making him unrecognisable. His topless chest was scarred with countless slashes and with every breath, he grew weaker.

He took a deep, rasping breath and jumped. Hanging upside down, he pushed against the ceiling with his feet and tugged at the chains. The loop they were attached to in the ceiling shifted slightly. He continued to tug as blood fell from his hands, splattering into his green eyes. He gave one final tug with all his strength and the loop came loose. He fell onto the floor and curled up in pain for a second before relaxing and getting up, pulling the chains from his wrists.

He had to get out of the caves quickly. He couldn't tell when she would be back next. It could be days, it could be seconds. Of course, he knew the caves better than anyone; he had discovered the network after all and had thought it would be a good place to hide. He had been wrong.

There was light at the end of the tunnel in front of him. He staggered towards it, covering his eyes with his arm. He hadn't seen sunlight in what seemed like decades. Suddenly, he was out of the caves and clean air swamped his lungs. He took deep breaths as thought he had been drowned and then started coughing uncontrollably.

One name kept going through his head. He didn't know what it meant, but it seemed somewhat familiar. He opened his mouth and spoke quietly for the first time in weeks.

"Ki-mi-ko…"

* * *

Kimiko ran along the mountain path, looking around. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. This was a habit she had gotten since she turned sixteen; everyone else was so childish!

"Omi? Clay?" she called, "This isn't funny!"

She gave her head a quick flick to get her hair out of her face. He blue eyes tinned to slits as she looked up at the sky. The sun was high, meaning it was near midday. She was supposed to have been back at the temple over and hour ago, but Omi and Clay had run of in the mountains for a joke and now she couldn't find them.

"I bet they went back the temple without me," she muttered, "Typical boys."

A few rocks fell down from a ridge above her. She looked up, but couldn't see anyone. She shivered and carried on walking. She had the strange feeling that she was being watched.

"Omi?" she called, "Come on! We were supposed to have gone back ages ago! Clay? Where are you?"

She groaned and sat down, pulling of her boots. She expected this sort of behaviour from Omi, he was only fifteen after all, but Clay was seventeen. He was supposed to a mature semi-adult!

Something caught the corner of her eye. She looked up at the side of the mountain. She thought that she had seen someone duck behind a rock jutting out, but maybe it was just her imagination…there they were again! She quickly put her boots back on.

"Clay?" she called, "Is that you? Omi? Come on, show yourselves!"

She took a step forward, not wanting to get too close in case it wasn't them after all. She pulled a hair band from her wrist and tied back her long, black hair.

"Guys?" she called.

For some reason, she didn't want to get any closer. She didn't think it was them.

"It's okay," she told herself quietly, "It's probably just a mountain goat, nothing dangerous…"

Yet for some reason, she still kept her guard up as she walked forward. She took a breath and leaped forward and looked around the rock…

There was nothing there.

She released her breath gently and turned away, walking in the direction of a river. She had been there many times with her friends.

As she walked away, a figure with a blood red face looked around the rock at her and moved animal-like, along the mountain face…

Kimiko got to the river and knelt down, cupping the water in her hands and splashing it on her face. The day was extremely hot; not a good day to wear jeans. She had been smart enough to put on a sun top, but still the heat was getting to her. She shook her head to get rid of excess water before running her hand across it.

Once again she heard something move behind her. She turned around and yet still, there was nothing there. She bit her lip and scratched her head, wondering if she was going insane. She still had the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

She hesitated as she turned around…and found herself looking into a face coated in blood…

* * *

The woman bent down and picked up the chains on the floor before straightening up. She gave a small growl. The creature had escaped. It would pay for this; she would make sure of it. She turned and began walking through the caves. She had no idea when it had left; she hadn't been back to the cave for two days, not that the creature would know that. There was no way of telling what was day and what was night in the dimly lit cave.

She took in a deep breath, sniffing the air. She spat on the ground; the taste was bitter. She could taste the blood. She continued walking along the tunnels, sniffing to see where the air was freshest. This would lead her straight to the exit. She wasn't going to let the creature escape her.

* * *

Kimiko fell back on the ground and the boy took a step forward. With all her strength, Kimiko pulled her legs back and kicked him straight in the chest. He flew back into the water. This made the dried blood on his face become wet again.

He stood up and attacked her expertly. He slashed out with his hand and Kimiko blocked, kicking him in the shin. He then pulled his fist up, hitting her in the chin, making her fly back. She landed hard on the mountain path.

Kimiko shook her head and stood up, moving just in time to dodge a punch. She took this opportunity and grab his arm and lift him up, slamming him onto the floor. He kicked out, knocking her legs out. As he went to attack again while she was on the ground, Kimiko grabbed both his arms, put her foot in his stomach and swung him into the air. He landed head first in the water.

The blood began to wash from his face. As he sat up, he immediately had to roll over as Kimiko landed in the water where his chest had just been. An attack probably would've cracked at least two of his ribs. This girl was being serious. He would have to use everything he had.

She was on the attack again. He dodged a kick that would've broken his nose before grabbing her leg and swinging her into the water. He went to punch her in the face, but she rolled away and his fist shattered a stone where her head had just been. More water splashed onto his face, washing away more blood. As he turned around, he saw her face fill with shock. He stood up, the sun shining on his, now mostly clean, face.

Kimiko stared wide-eyed as the boy turned away. Now most of the blood had washed away, she recognised him, but he was older, paler, and thinner and had a haunted look about him green eyes. She open her mouth as he prepared to attack.

"Raimundo…"

* * *

(A/N) I was trying to get more detail in. R&R please! I'm going to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

The boy took a step back, and tripped on a stone, falling into the water. He sat up, staring, wild-eyed at Kimiko. Kimiko crawled forward through the water. The boy flinched as she lifted her hand.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She raised her hand again and he closed his eyes and she rinsed away the rest of the blood on his face. There was a wound buried in his hair. That explained the blood. When his face was completely clean, he opened his eyes again, giving his head to get his hair out of the way.

"It is you!" Kimiko said, "Raimundo!"

She lifted her arms to hug him, but he flinched and moved away.

"Raimundo, it's me," she said, "It's Kimiko!"

Something flickered into life for a brief second inside his head. That name! He knew that name. It was what kept him alive inside those caves, but he didn't know this girl. He didn't know anyone. He didn't even remember his own name.

"Raimundo…" said Kimiko quietly, "What happened to you?"

He didn't answer, he just stared at her face, trying to remember. With all his heart, he wanted to remember to face that went with the name, but he couldn't and because of that, he didn't know if this girl was the same Kimiko he used to know.

"You…you don't remember?" asked Kimiko, her eyes filling with tears.

The boy opened his mouth.

"Ki…ki…" he stuttered.

"Yes?" asked Kimiko gently.

"Kim-i-ko…" he stuttered.

A smile spread across her face.

"You _do_ remember me!" she had.

He shook his head sharply and moved back.

"You don't remember me?" he shook his head, "But you remember my name?"

He nodded slightly moving back.

"Do you remember anything else?" she asked.

He shook his head again.

"What about your friends? Your home? Your name?" she asked, but he continued to shake his head.

She leant forward and wiped his hair out of his eyes.

"Rai…" she said, leaning forward and hugging him tightly, "God…I'm so sorry…"

He moved awkwardly, putting his arms around her. He could smell her perfume, feel her soft hair and yet he still had no idea who she was.

"Kimiko?" he asked, and she pulled away, looking him in the eyes, "Are you Kimiko?"

She nodded, a small smile dancing on her lips. She was trying to stay brave, despite the tears in her eyes. She looked at him closely; taking in every cut on his chest, the angry red scars, the wound on his head, the bruises on his face and the slits on his wrists, accompanied by marks from recently removed chains.

"Come on," she said, standing up and holding out her hand, "I'll take you to the temple."

"Temple?" he asked.

"That's right," she said, "You'll be safe there. I promise."

He hesitated before taking her hand and standing up. A few seconds later he began to sway. Kimiko caught him just before he fell. He was suffering from blood loss and starvation and he needed help now. Kimiko heaved him onto her shoulder, allowing him to walk with her support.

Once they were back at the temple, Kimiko hooked he fingernails around the edge of the shutters to her bedroom, tugging them open. She climbed in, checking it was safe, before helping Raimundo in too. She helped him onto the bed, where he lay down, exhausted.

Master Fung had given them each their own rooms once they had grown older as he understood that they needed their own space. This was currently working to Kimiko's advantage.

"You wait here, I'll go get some medical supplies and so food and drink, not that you need water, your soaked," she said, "I'll get you some more clothes as well."

She walked over to the door and opened it slightly, checking that no one was in the corridor. She stepped out, locking the door behind her to make sure he didn't leave. She walked quickly along t other medical room, opening the wooden cabinets and pulling out bandages and disinfectant. She then made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some food before slipping silently into the laundry room and grabbing a pair of Clay's jeans and one of his shirts. He shouldn't notice they were missing. She then grabbed a couple clean towels.

She sneaked back along the corridor and unlocked her door.

"Kimiko?" asked a voice behind her.

She threw the items in the door and quickly shut it again before turning around. Master Fung was standing behind her. She gave a large, fake smile.

"Master Fung!" she said, bowing.

"May I ask as to where you have been?" he asked, "And what you were doing with those clothes?"

"Um…Omi and Clay ran off in the mountains and I was looking for them…" she began.

"They returned a little while ago, saying that they had lost you in the mountains," said Master Fung, "Now may I ask why you are wet?"

"I fell in the lake…that's why I needed new clothes!" said Kimiko.

"I suggest that you get dressed quickly Kimiko," Master Fung said, before walking away.

Kimiko was slightly confused, but she quickly opened the door and ducked inside her bedroom. Raimundo watched her and then looked down at the items on the floor that she had thrown into the room.

She gathered them up and sat next to him on the bed, passing him a towel. He looked down at it blankly. She looked at him sympathetically and took it back, wrapping it around it shoulder and then drying his hair. He flinched as she caught the wound on his head.

"Sorry," she said, before picking up the bottle of disinfectant, "this is going to sting a bit,"

She poured a little on the towel and dabbed at the wound. His eyes tightened slightly and his shoulders stiffened, but this pain was nothing to what he had been through before.

Once all his wounds were clean, Kimiko wrapped the bandages around him. Once again she flicked the hair out of his eyes. He glanced sideways and quickly looked away as is cheeks turned slightly pink. Kimiko looked down and suddenly understood why Master Fung had told her to change quickly. Her wet, white sun top had gone see through; revealing her patterned bra underneath.

She quickly stood up and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a t-shirt and a denim skirt. She pointed to Clay's jeans and shirt.

"You get changed into those," she said, before walking into the small toilet that was attached to her room and closing the door.

She got changed quickly after drying herself off with the second towel. She let her hair down and brushed it quickly before walking back out. Raimundo was pulling on Clay's shirt with great difficulty. Kimiko quickly walked over and held it out for him so he could put it on more easily.

She then stepped back to see how they looked.

"They're a bit big," she said, "But not bad."

She picked up the bread and meat from the bed and handed them to him as he sat back down.

"Go on," she said encouragingly, "You've got to eat if you want to get your strength back."

She sat next to him as he bit into the food hungrily, swallowing large chunks at a time, occasionally having to stop to wait for the food to go down. Kimiko smiled.

"You never did learn how to chew," she said gently.

There was a knock at her door and she stood up quickly.

"Quick!" she said, "Into the bathroom,"

He got up and walked into the bathroom as instructed and closed the door. Kimiko opened the door. Clay and Omi were standing outside.

"What?" she asked.

"We wanted to apologise for running off in the mountains." Said Omi, "It was very impolite of us to leave you there."

"Yeah," said Clay, "We didn't mean to upset you or nothin'."

"No problem." Said Kimiko, trying to shut the door, but Clay held it open.

"You are not mad at us are you?" asked Omi, sounding concerned.

"No," said Kimiko hurriedly, "Of course not, but I've got stuff to…later."

She slammed the door in their faces.

"Oh yeah," said Clay, "she's mad at us."

Raimundo came out of the bathroom, cautiously, checking it was safe.

"Sorry," she said, "Omi and Clay wouldn't take the hint and piss off."

He looked at, obviously confused. Kimiko cursed herself for being so dense.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting…" she said, "You don't remember them do you?"

He shook his head. Kimiko hesitated. She didn't want to upset him, but she was curious.

"What…what do you remember?" she asked carefully.

Raimundo thought carefully and closed his eyes. Kimiko stood up.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business…" she began, but he started to speak.

"Caves…I remember…how to get through the caves…I remember the witch…" he closed his eyes again and bent down over his knees, "And a name…Kimiko….Kimiko…"

He began to rock backwards and forwards. Kimiko sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Kimiko…always…when I fell asleep…I remember…that name…" he spoke softly, taking long pauses as thought trying to remember how to speak, "I hear that name…Kimiko…when ever she hurt me…Kimiko…I hear Kimiko…"

He continued to rock backwards and forwards.

"Why Kimiko?" she asked, "And how did you not forget it when you forgot everything else?"

"…Kept in dark…had no name…no friends…but…kept hearing it…Kimiko…whispering inside my head…Kimiko…even when she yelled at me…" he said, starting to break down.

"When who yelled at you?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo looked at her, completely terrified.

"The witch…" he said.

"Wuya…" said Kimiko, she suddenly grabbed his shoulders, "Was it Wuya who did this to you?"

"Wu…ya?" asked Raimundo.

"The witch…did she ever mention Shen-Gong-Wu? Or Showdowns? Or dragons?" asked Kimiko.

"Dragons…Xiaolin…dragons…" said Raimundo.

Kimiko covered her mouth with her hand. It was Wuya. Wuya did this to him; she tortured her own accomplice into a state of insanity. Kimiko leant forward, hugging him again. No wonder he wasn't in his right mind. He had been tortured by the most evil being on the planet.

When he drew away, Raimundo began rocking backwards and forwards. His slowly drying hair kept falling over his face into his eyes.

"I'd better cut your hair for you," she said, standing up and walking over to her dressing table and picking up a pair of scissors.

"I just don't get her," said Clay, sitting at the table in front of Omi, "I mean, we're supposed to be her best friends and she acts like she doesn't even have time for us when we try to apologise."

"Perhaps she was busy!" suggested Omi, running his finger along a delicate scratch in the tabletop.

"Perhaps we're just not good enough for her!" said Clay, "Well I want to find out what's going on!"

He stood up and was quickly followed by Omi.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko snipped off the last bit of uneven hair. She stepped back and looked at his new haircut. It looked about as close to the way she remembered it as it was going to get. She gathered up the pieces of hair and dropped them into the bin.

"Not bad," she said, "But I won't look forward to a career in hairdressing."

She smiled, but Raimundo continued to stare into space. She sighed and sat down next to him, trying to think of a way to get her old friend back. A way that she could awaken him from the nightmare which he currently resided in. She put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise," she said, "We'll get your memory back."

Raimundo blinked slowly. His mouth moved, but no sound came out, but still his mouth moved in the same shapes. 'Ki-Mi-Ko'.

There was a sudden loud knocking at the door, accompanied by a loud voice.

"Kimiko? You in there?" asked Clay loudly.

"No!" came the reply, "Piss off already!"

"We wish to speak to you!" said Omi.

"Later!" said Kimiko.

Omi shrugged.

"She's busy," he said, before running off down the corridor.

Clay, however, was far more suspicious than Omi was. As he listened, he could hear Kimiko talking to someone. Very slowly, he twisted the handle, before flinging the door open. Kimiko stood up straight, blocking the window from view.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I'm here to see who you're talking to!" said Clay, walking forward.

"You've been listening at my door?" asked Kimiko angrily, "Perv!"

Clay quickly pushed her aside and leaned out of the window. When he stood up he was holding Raimundo by the collar. He pulled him back into the room from where Kimiko had just hidden him.

"Clay stop it!" screamed Kimiko.

"You've let this traitor into your room?" asked Clay angrily.

"Clay let him go!" shouted Kimiko.

Clay looked around at Raimundo. As he tugged the shirt, it came undone, revealing the bandages across his chest and stomach. Clay let go in surprise.

"What the hell?" asked Clay, as Kimiko leaped in front of Raimundo to protect him.

Raimundo backed into the corner and sank to the floor, rocking back and forth again.

"Wuya," Said Kimiko.

"You're telling me she did that to him?" asked Clay, horror passing across his features.

"Exactly, now shut the door will you?" she said, walking over to Raimundo and crouching down next to him.

Clay shut the door and watched as Kimiko helped Raimundo over to the bed.

"What the fuck is going on here?" asked Clay.

Kimiko grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the door before turning to Raimundo.

"I'll be back in a second, just try and get some rest." She said, before leaving and shutting the door tight.

"Kim, what's going on? What happened to him?" asked Clay.

"Keep your voice down would you?" she muttered, looking up and down the corridor, "Wuya's been keeping in chained up in the mountains, torturing him…"

"But the last time we saw him was about…"

"Two years ago, exactly, he's been in that cave for two whole years!" said Kimiko.

Clay swore under his breath.

"Are you sure…I mean…you one hundred percent sure he's not lying to you?" asked Clay.

"A hundred and fifty to be precise," said Kimiko, but Clay didn't look convinced, "Look, he doesn't remember a thing…"

"Convenient," said Clay.

"Clay, he doesn't even remember his own name," said Kimiko, "All he remembers is being tortured by Wuya…"

"But…" began Clay, "Why do you feel that _you _have to look after him? Why don't you just take him to a hospital?"

Kimiko shook her head. She knew what they would do with him if she put him in a hospital. Straight to the mental ward. But she knew that he was still in there somewhere. Clay began to walk away.

"My name…" said Kimiko quietly.

"What?" asked Clay.

"He remembers being tortured by Wuya…and my name…not me, just my name," she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "And I know he's still in there! I'm going to get him out!"

"What are you doing here, in the corridor?" asked Omi, walking up the passage.

Kimiko quickly wiped her eyes before Omi could see them.

"I just found out that…" began Clay, but then he caught sight of Kimiko, trying to silently plead with him, "…that…Kimiko isn't actually mad at us. You were right, she was just busy."

Kimiko stopped holding her breath and relaxed.

"You see!" said Omi, smiling, "Kimiko is our friend and of course, would accept our apologies!"

"Of course," said Kimiko, "But right now, I've got to finish what I started!"

She slipped back into her room and sighed with relief as she shut the door. She looked around to see Raimundo asleep on her bed. She smiled gently and pulled the cover over him. It was getting late, the sun had already set. She pulled the spare cover of the end of her bed and sat down in her chair, curled up and the blanket.

* * *

Raimundo's sleep was being punctured by fright filled nightmares. He was running in the cave. He could hear the witch chasing him through the cave. He just wanted to get to the river. He needed to find the river. He couldn't remember why, he just knew that he had to get to the river.

"Kimiko…"he whispered.

What that why he had to get to the river? Yes, that was it, he needed Kimiko's help, but who was Kimiko? He didn't know her…at least he didn't anymore. He must have known her…but when? Suddenly he was at the river, he suddenly realised just how thirsty he was. He cupped his hands in the water and drank deep, but no matter how much he swallowed, he remained thirsty.

He stood up, looking around. Why was he here again? There was nothing here…but there was when he was there last…or what that all a dream? Was this a dream? He looked down at the water, but it wasn't water anymore, it was blood. He was covered in it. Blood everywhere.

He opened his eyes; it was still the middle of the night. Kimiko was stood next to the bed, her hand on his forehead.

"You've got a fever," she said, before walking into the bathroom.

She came back with a glass of water and held to his mouth. He drank it, and luckily, this did quench his thirst.

"I…was meant…to…meet you at the river…" he whispered.

"You did, remember, I was there," she whispered back, "And I'm here now."

He rolled over, shivering despite his soaring temperature. Kimiko lay down on the bed next to him and put her arms around him. He stopped shaking and relaxed. For some reason, he felt safe with her. Even if he didn't know who she was…

* * *

Kimiko woke up to find Raimundo already awake. He was stood up, looking out of the window at the mountains. He had a confused look on his face. She walked over.

"Rai? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I was…I was up there…I don't remember…how I got there…" he said, "I keep…trying to think…but it won't come back."

He sighed and looked around at her.

"But I…I remember finding you…on the mountain path…you were looking…for someone…" he closed his green eyes, "Why do I remember that…when I can't remember anything else?"

"I don't know," said Kimiko, "But we'll figure it out."

She put her hand on his forehead and smiled.

"But you fever's gone," she said, "Do you feel better?"

He nodded.

"I have to admit you're certainly acting more 'with it' today," she said, smiling, "You talking more as well."

There was a knock at the door.

"Wait in the bathroom." said Kimiko, before walking over to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me," said Clay's voice from behind the wooden door.

Kimiko unlocked the door and let him in.

"It's okay Rai, you can come out." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo walked out, looking blankly at Clay.

"How is he this morning?" Clay asked Kimiko, handing her some clean clothes, "Those are for him."

"He's better this morning," said Kimiko, "He had a fever last night, but it's gone now."

"Are you hungry?" Clay asked Raimundo.

Raimundo didn't say anything. Kimiko turned around to him.

"Rai? Are you hungry?" she asked, Raimundo blinked and nodded.

"It's not his fault," said Kimiko, turning back to Clay, "He still doesn't feel secure around other people."

"Can you blame him?" asked Clay, "He seems fine around you."

"Well…I found him," said Kimiko.

"Well grab him some stuff at breakfast," said Clay, "Unless you'd rather stay in here with him."

"I think it's safer that we don't leave him alone," said Kimiko, "I get the distinct feeling that Wuya isn't going to let him go without a fight."

Clay nodded, walking out of the door. As he walked into the dining hall, he grabbed a wooden tray and started piling things up on it.

"Clay?" asked Master Fung, "Are you especially hungry?"

"It's not for me!" said Clay, "Kimiko's…not feeling great and I think she might be contagious so…I figure it's best I take the food to her and let her eat it at her own pace rather than having to keep taking her meals."

Master Fung raised an eyebrow. I wasn't a particularly convincing story.

"Well, she did fall in the river, perhaps she should be left alone for today," said Master Fung.

Clay sighed with relief and took the tray along to Kimiko's room. She opened the door and took the tray. Clay began to walk away without saying a word when she stopped him.

"Clay…thanks for doing this…you don't have to…" she said.

"No problem, just keep him safe for now," said Clay. He sighed, "You do realise they're gonna find out eventually, don't you?"

Kimiko nodded.

"I just don't want them knowing yet," she said, closing the door.

She put the food down on the bed.

"Eat as much as you want," she said, grabbing some clean clothes from her wardrobe and going to get changed in the bathroom.

When she came out, Raimundo was eating an apple and looking at a photo on her bedside table. It was a picture of the four dragons, back when they were all friends.

"Does it help you remember anything?" asked Kimiko.

"No…" said Raimundo, "I…don't recognise them…except you…"

Kimiko smiled gently and picked up the picture as she sat down next to him.

"That's you," she said, pointing to the picture.

"Me…"said Raimundo quietly, "Who…am…I?"

"…you're Raimundo," said Kimiko, "…you're our friend…"

"Rai…mun…do…" said Raimundo, as though trying it out for sound, "Is that my name?"

Kimiko nodded.

"That's your name."


	4. Chapter 4

Dojo was slithering quite happily along the floor. Although he didn't like to admit it, he liked slithering like a snake rather than wearing his arms out all the time. However, every time a monk walked past, he would hop up onto his front legs all the same. He was on his way to Kimiko's room. He wanted to check that she was okay. Another thing he didn't really want to admit was that he quite liked the Xiaolin Dragons (Even if he did hate having to fly them everywhere).

He got to Kimiko's door and tapped with his claws on the door. He could just hear Kimiko speak in an urgent voice, before walking over. She opened the door and glanced out before closing it again. This gave Dojo just enough time to slip inside. He was about to speak when Kimiko spoke to someone outside the window.

"You can come out now," she said, "It was probably just Omi messing around."

To Dojo's horror, the person who climbed back in the window was none other than the dragon of the wind (in training).

"WHAT THE HECK?" shouted Dojo.

Kimiko looked down and gasped.

"Dojo!" she said.

Kimiko bent down to pick him up, but he dodged out of her arm's length.

"Come here you little slug!" said Kimiko, grabbing hold of his tail.

"What is he doing here?" asked Dojo, hanging upside down.

"If you shut up I'll explain!" said Kimiko.

Raimundo was looking at the dragon in great confusion.

"Raimundo? Kid? What are you doing here?" asked Dojo, not letting Kimiko speak.

Raimundo backed off.

"He doesn't know!" said Kimiko, "He doesn't remember!"

"What?" asked Dojo.

"He's got amnesia," said Kimiko, "He doesn't even remember his name."

Clay suddenly came bursting into the room.

"Master Fung's coming to see how you are!" he gasped, "What's Dojo doing here?"

"For fuck's sake!" shouted Kimiko, "Can't I get any privacy?"

"Not with language like that," said Master Fung, coming around the corner and into the room.

He suddenly froze, staring wide-eyed at Raimundo. There was a long silence in which none of them moved. Not even Dojo who was still hanging upside down from Kimiko's fist.

"Master Fung! I can explain!" said Kimiko.

"Yes," said Master Fung, "I think that you should."

He turned to Clay.

"Both of you!"

* * *

Omi was greeted by a strange sight as he sat down at the table. Master Fung walked into the room, followed by Clay, Kimiko (Still holding Dojo upside down) and finally…

"Raimundo?" asked Omi, complete shock filling his face.

"Sit." Said Master Fung.

It was almost inviting. He didn't sound angry, more…interested. Clay sat down next to him and Kimiko stood next to Raimundo.

"It's okay Rai, you can sit down," she said quietly, but he still didn't sit down until she had.

"Now," said Master Fung, "I wish for you to explain."

"It started yesterday, when they Omi and Clay ran off in the mountains," said Kimiko, "I was looking for them when I kept thinking that I was seeing someone following me. I stopped at the river and that's where Raimundo jumped out at me. I don't think he meant to hurt me, but I panicked and attacked. He was covered in blood, I couldn't see his face. But he fell in the river and when the blood washed away, I realised it was him."

"And?" asked Master Fung.

"He…you have to understand that he doesn't know anything about betraying us…he doesn't have any memory of what his name is, what he's doing here, all he remembers is his way through the cave, being tortured in the caves and…my name…" Kimiko trailed off.

"Interesting," said Master Fung.

"The only reason I hid him was that he's scared of practically everyone!" said Kimiko quickly.

She looked over at Raimundo. He was staring down at the table. He wasn't even blinking.

"I'm not sure that he's…all there…if you get it…" said Kimiko quietly so Raimundo couldn't hear.

Master Fung nodded and looked at Clay.

"I found him in Kimiko's room last night, when I went to find out why she had been locked up in there all afternoon." He explained, "And Kimiko seemed so sure that she could get through to him that I didn't want to stop her."

"Exactly who was torturing him in the caves?" asked Master Fung.

"Wuya," said Kimiko, "I think…"

"You think?" asked Clay.

"Well…he just keeps saying that he was chained up by a 'witch' who spoke about 'Xiaolin dragons'," said Kimiko, "Sound like Wuya to me."

"It's more than likely that it was Wuya," said Master Fung, "But I would rather not place blame until we're sure."

Kimiko slammed her hand down on the table.

"What's there to be sure about?" she shouted.

The next thing she knew, someone had put their hand on hers to calm her. She looked over to see Raimundo looking at her concernedly. Master Fung turned to Raimundo.

"Well young one," he said, and Raimundo looked at him blankly, "It seems you have taken a liking to young Kimiko."

Kimiko appreciated the fact that Master Fung hadn't called him Raimundo, which probably would've got him confused again.

"Ki…mi…ko…" muttered Raimundo.

He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. Kimiko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why…can't…I…remember…" said Raimundo, "Who…is…Kimiko?"

Kimiko looked at Master Fung who nodded.

"I see," said Master Fung, "You are searching for the one thing that kept you alive, but you do not realise that you've found it."

Raimundo looked at Kimiko.

"But…you're Kimiko…you said…" said Raimundo, "Are you Kimiko?"

"Yes," said Kimiko, "I'm Kimiko."

"I remember, you're Kimiko," said Raimundo, "I'm Raimundo."

Kimiko stared at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I'm…Raimundo…you told me," said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked over at Master Fung.

"He's never been able to remember that before!" said Kimiko, "I must have told him ten times and that's the first time it's sunk in."

"It looks as though we're starting to break through," said Master Fung, "But we'll need to keep him safe if we don't want him to forget."

"Raimundo?" asked Kimiko, "What else do you remember?"

"Cave…chains…river…Kimiko…witch…" said Raimundo, trying to concentrate.

"He obviously remembers your name quite well," said Master Fung, "Raimundo, do you remember who the witch was?"

"…witch…Wu-ya?" he said, "Kimiko said…Wuya…"

Master Fung turned back to Kimiko.

"He remembers whatever you tell him," said Master Fung, "But on it's own it means very little."

"I know but, if he can remember facts that I tell him, then his memory must be getting better," said Kimiko.

"I do not understand," said Omi, "he only remembers what Kimiko tells him?"

"That makes sense," said Clay, "Kimiko was the first one the show him kindness in about two years. She's been the only one of us to speak directly to him properly since he arrived."

"Raimundo?" asked Omi, "Do you remember anything before the caves?"

Raimundo didn't answer; he looked like he was trying to concentrate.

"Rai?" asked Kimiko, "Did you hear Omi?"

"Omi?" asked Raimundo, "…caves…nothing…no…Omi…"

"What about Brazil?" asked Omi.

"Bra…zil?" asked Raimundo.

"Don't you remember Brazil?" asked Omi, "It was your home."

Raimundo shook his head slowly.

* * *

The woman stooped down by the lake. She couldn't pick up a scent. The water must have washed it clean away. She could probably guess where it was, but the creature didn't have any memories. How could it know? Unless…unless one them had found it? It could be getting its memory as she sat there thinking about it.

She shook her head, no point in worrying. It was too traumatised for that. It couldn't remember, unless…if she made contact inside and it awoke…

"I won't let it happen!" she spat, standing up, "I'll find before it before it comes to that!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, you can stay in this room," said Master Fung, swinging the door open, "It's not fair that Kimiko should have to share her room."

Raimundo shivered slightly as he walked into the room.

"I'll be right next door Rai," said Kimiko, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"We'll organise some clean clothes for you," said Master Fung.

Master Fung left the room. The room had the same layout as Kimiko's, with the same view of the mountains out of the window. Raimundo stood by the window, looking out at the mountains in the distance. He could remember the passage through those mountains and he could remember how to get to the river. He could remember meeting Kimiko at the river, and fighting with her and then she recognised him and brought him back to the temple.

It suddenly hit Raimundo that this was the first time he had managed to get the memories in perfect order. Maybe he was getting better, but why couldn't he remember anything else before the mountains?

"Now that you're out in the open, why don't we go have a look around the temple? We can see if you remember anything…if you want…" Kimiko trailed off, watching Raimundo staring out of the window.

"That…"whispered Raimundo just loud enough to hear, "would be nice."

He turned around and smiled gently. Kimiko held out her hand and he took it. Her hand was small and cold. He wished he could remember more about the girl who had saved his life in more than one way. She led him through corridors and they finally ended up in the training area. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun, shining its beams down on his pale face, before looking around the training area.

The cobbled floor had patches of grass pushing through, there was a pond in which fake crocodiles stuck out their heads and several other pieces of equipment placed in no particular order in the clearing.

Clay and Omi were currently training with Shen-gong-wu. Omi pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"_Golden-Tiger-Claws!_" he shouted and a slash appeared in mid-air and Omi disappeared into it.

This brought something back to Raimundo. He remembered the swirling vortex. He remembered jumping into it and he remembered chucking the claws on the ground and looking back at…wait a second…

"I saw you!" gasped Raimundo.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"I remember, before I found the cave, I…remember jumping into one of those slashes and pulling of the claws and…"Raimundo looked down at her, "…I looked back and I saw you there. All of you…"

"Rai, you've uncovered one of your memories!" laughed Kimiko, "I told you it would help to walk around the temple!"

A tiny smile twitched at the corner of Raimundo's mouth.

"I remembered it…then I went to the caves." He said.

"Well," laughed a cackling voice from the roof of the temple, "Let's go back to the caves. We have unfinished business."

Kimiko, Raimundo, clay and Omi span around. Wuya was standing on the tiled roof, staring down at them.

"…wit…witch…" gasped Raimundo as though he was short of breath.

Kimiko stood in front of Raimundo.

"If you want Raimundo you'll have to get through me first!" she shouted.

"Kimiko, catch!" called Clay, throwing the eye of Dashi.

Kimiko caught it in her hand.

"_Eye of Dashi!"_ she shouted and lightening shot at Wuya

She dodged it and jumped down into the training area. Raimundo fell back and began shuffling backwards.

"Clay, Omi! Look after Raimundo!" called Kimiko.

Clay pulled Raimundo back. Omi leaped forward to be at Kimiko's side.

"We don't have to fight children," said Wuya, "I just want to take the creature and go."

"Raimundo isn't just a creature, he's our friend!" said Kimiko.

Omi jumped at Wuya, who caught his arm and swung him backwards into the wall. Clay stood up and grabbed his length of rope. He swung it across his head and swung it over Wuya's shoulders.

"Pathetic children," she laughed and with a blink of her eyes, the rope was burnt into ashes.

She stared at Clay, her eyes widened and he went flying. Kimiko stepped backwards a few steps and stood in front of Raimundo. Wuya raised an arm to perform a spell.

"Just you in my way, girl." Laughed Wuya.

An arrow suddenly pierced Wuya's flesh. She gasped and placed her hand around the arrow. And with sickening crunch and squelch, she pulled the arrow out. But the crunching, it sounded as tough it had hit the bone. She spun around to see who had fired it. Master Fung was standing with his bow raised, slowly pulling the string back with another arrow in place.

Raimundo continued to stare wild-eyed at Wuya. He remembered her all too well. She was the one who kept him chained up. The only time she wasn't hurting him was when she was giving him food or water to stop him from dying too soon and when she was out looking for Shen-gong-wu. At first he would fight back. Kicking, attempting to free himself, but eventually he just gave up. The more injuries he got, the more he forgot about hi past. Several head injuries made him lose everything he had left.

"Do you know how much that annoys me?" shouted Wuya, "I just want to take the creature back, then I'll leave you in peace…for now."

"We cannot agree to those terms I'm afraid," said Master Fung, firing another arrow.

This time Wuya dodged to the right. Now she was next to Kimiko. As she got to her knees, Kimiko kicked her in the jaw, sending her flying backwards.

As Raimundo watched he remembered the fight he had had with Kimiko. He didn't know how he had known what moves to make. It was instinct; he automatically knew how to fight. Yet as he watched Wuya and Kimiko exchange blows, things started to come back to him. He remembered the training he had done.

Wuya gave a blow with the base of her hand, straight into Kimiko's nose. She fell back, her nose was bleeding badly; it might be broken. Wuya looked up at Raimundo. Rain drops were starting to fall heavily onto the ground.

Wuya's fist was suddenly flying towards Raimundo's face. It connected hard to his cheek. He fell back and hit the wall. Wuya went to hit him again. This time he moved to his right her fist drove a whole into the brink wall. He ducked from another punch and moved to his right again. So long as he kept moving she couldn't get him. He suddenly found himself blocked by training equipment. Typical. They never did manage to put it away properly.

Wuya's fist flew towards his face. Raimundo closed his eyes and waited for it to connect, but it didn't. He opened his eyes. Somehow, his hand had risen and caught her fist. He remembered this. He knew how to fight.

He dug his fingers in, causing the hand to buckle. He then kicked her hard in the stomach, but didn't let go of her hand, so she swung around and hit the wall. She lashed out, forcing him to let go. He took a step back and dodged her punch before grabbing hold of her arm and swinging her forward so her face hit the floor, breaking her nose. He pulled her arm out straight and kicked it hard with his other foot. The bone crunched.

Wuya span around, knocking his feet out from under him. She went to smash in his face with her good fist, but she rolled away and stood up. Her fist had punched a whole in the cobbles.

Kimiko staggered to her feet, wiping blood from her nose. She watched as Raimundo continuously managed to pound Wuya. With every hit, his face seemed to light up, even as the rain came down hard on them.

With every hit that Raimundo landed, he remembered more about his fighting techniques. He remembered the first training session with Omi trying to show them how to walk on two fingers. He remembered their first fight with Jack Spicer over the mantas flip coin. The first showdown he watched.

Being stuck in an invisible box by a magic mime. Kimiko slamming him into the invisible wall of the box. Him running into the wall once it was open. The bet he made with Clay and Omi about when Kimiko would get her focus. Wait, he won that! The betrayal. He betrayed his friends to join Wuya…she tricked him. He was going to kill that bitch if it was the last thing he ever did…

He suddenly felt himself being pulled away. He turned around to see Kimiko's blue eyes gazing up at him.

"She's unconscious Rai…we can lock her away…" said Kimiko, softly.

"Kimiko! I remember…I remember everyone…I remember fighting Jack Spicer…I remember you slamming me into the wall of the mime's invisible box. I remember…everything…" she said smiling.

Kimiko's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, but he was suddenly pulled away. Wuya was flying into the air and away towards the mountains. She wasn't unconscious; she had been pretending to make him stop.

"Raimundo!" shouted Kimiko.

"We'll get him back, but you have to show us where you found him!" said Clay.

"Come on!" said Kimiko, starting to run towards the mountain path she had first seen him on.

* * *

(A/N) OMG! What will happen next in 'Remember me Rai?'? Tune in next chapter to find out. Read & Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't take it away from me again Wuya, I won't let you. I won't give up this time! Kimiko believes in me!" said Raimundo, getting to his feet after being thrown into the cave.

Wuya was already in the process of healing herself through her magic, but it would take her time. Time that Raimundo was intent of taking advantage of. He aimed a high kick, he moved and she slammed into the wall.

"Too obvious," said Wuya, "And I somehow doubt that you'll beat me this time."

He attacked again and she grabbed his arm, putting him into an arm lock and slamming his face up against the stone walls of the cave. Dust fell from the ceiling.

"I don't need to," laughed Raimundo, "They'll be here soon."

"What makes you so sure that Kimiko will come to help you?" asked Wuya.

"She came before, she'll come again…I know she will…" he said, wincing and Wuya dug her nails into his arm.

Wuya threw him further into the cave.

"You think she's your saviour," laughed Wuya, "You love her don't you Raimundo, that's why you held onto her name when you lost everything else. You wanted to tell her how you felt. Well I doubt that she'd be interested in you."

"Then…why…" said Raimundo, staggering to his feet again, "…did…she keep…trying?"

"She pitied you because you were so pathetic," laughed Wuya, "She doesn't love you the way you love her. She thinks that you're her little pet that she can take home and tend to. You're nothing but an animal."

She kicked him hard in the stomach, making him fly back into the passage ways. She smiled to herself. Her power was slowly returning. She hadn't realised that he had the instinct to know how to fight. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Raimundo spat on the floor and rolled over onto his side. He had landed oddly on his side and he suspected that one of his ribs might have cracked. There was the distinct taste of blood lingering in his mouth and for a second, he almost let himself go again. But it wasn't going to happen again,_ never_ again.

"Fuck…you…bitch…" laughed Raimundo, between sharp breaths, "You…can't…trick…me."

"I have no intention of tricking you, merely killing you will suffice," said Wuya, "but first, you must learn some manners…"

* * *

Kimiko stared up and down the deserted mountain path. The rain was coming down hard, drenching herself, Omi and Clay. Dojo was safely tucked away up clay's sleeve and out of the rain.

"Dojo, can't you fly around the mountains and look for the cave?" asked Clay.

"Water and dragons don't mix!" said Dojo.

"Dojo, please?" asked Kimiko, putting on her sweetest voice, "Raimundo's life is in danger."

Dojo groaned. He never could say no to that voice. He crawled out of Clay's sleeve and grew in size, flying out into the sky and circling the mountains.

"Where did you first see him?" asked Clay.

"I first saw him up there out of the corner of my eye," said Kimiko, pointing up at the side of the mountain face.

"Well there's no cave there," said Omi, "We've been up there before."

"He must have followed me without me noticing," sighed Kimiko, sweeping her black hair out of her eyes, "This is all my fault, I should've realised sooner."

"None of us expected it," said Omi.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," said Clay.

"No…" said Kimiko, staring up at the dark sky, "That's what Wuya's for."

"What were you talking about when she pulled him away?" asked Omi.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"Something he was saying obviously distracted you enough for Wuya to take him." Said Omi.

Kimiko stared down at her boots, tears filling her eyes. She bit her lip, praying that Raimundo was alright.

"He remembered," She whispered, "He remembered everything. He was Raimundo again."

Clay and Omi stared at her. She wished that the sky would open up and send countless shoots of lightening to kill Wuya know. For a split second, it almost looked as though she was engulfed in flames, but then a voice rang through the night.

"There's a cave in the side of the mountain over there!" called Dojo, touching down on the ground, "Climb on and I'll give you a lift."

* * *

Back at the temple, Master Fung was staring up at the mountains. He would've gone with them, but he was no match for Wuya. That was why they had summoned the dragons, so they could fight Wuya while the Monks protected the Shen-gong-wu. But right now Master Fung just felt old and helpless. He knew he should've gone up to the mountains, but this was a battle that he felt she shouldn't interfere in.

You should never interfere in a battle of love…

* * *

Raimundo spat again, more blood hit the ground. Wuya kicked him hard in the side again. He groaned again.

"You're nothing, but a filthy animal Raimundo," laughed Wuya, "You're lower than the dogs, covered in fleas and begging for mercy."

"Strange…" laughed Raimundo, his voice quite and filled with pain, "…there's only…one dog I can see…and it ain't me…"

Wuya picked him and slammed him hard against the wall. Raimundo knew where he was now. The chains were still lying on the ground in front of him. She had forced him back to the centre of the system. They wouldn't be able to find him in here.

"You recognise this place don't you? Well let me remind you." laughed Wuya.

Raimundo slid to the floor and Wuya picked up the chains.

"No…" whispered Raimundo, "I…won't let you…"

"Who's going to stop me?" laughed Wuya.

* * *

Kimiko ran along passages until she came to a fork.

"Which way?" she asked.

"I thought you were supposed to keep going left in caves," said Clay.

"That's mazes, and it very rarely works." Said Omi.

"This is no good." Shouted Kimiko, "How are we going to find him now?"

"We will Kim," said Clay, "It's just gonna take some time."

Kimiko stared down at the floor. Water dripped down her face onto the ground. That's when Kimiko noticed another liquid on the ground, just in the mouth of the right tunnel. She bent down and dipped her fingers into it.

"Blood," said Omi.

Kimiko gasped and stood up. She felt the anger well up inside of her before she screamed out.

"RAIMUNDO!"

* * *

(A/N) Next chapter will be coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review, big hug.

Luv mushroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"RAIMUNDO…" echoed through out the caves.

Wuya turned around and looked back down the passage.

"Ki…Kimiko," said Raimundo, trying to call out, but he was weakening with every passing second.

Wuya spat on the floor and turned around again. Raimundo was curled up on the floor, stubbornly clinging to his knees. He wasn't going to let her chain him up again, at least not without a fight. He summoned up the last of his courage and strength.

"KIMIKO!"

* * *

"Did…did you hear that?" asked Omi.

"It's Raimundo," said Clay.

"I'M COMING RAI!" shouted Kimiko, running in the direction of the voice.

She suddenly found herself at a dead end. She stopped herself just in time to prevent herself from running into the stone.

"I do not understand, I'm sure I heard his voice coming from this direction," said Omi.

"We did," said Clay, "Maybe Wuya's pulling a trick on us. Maybe she made him call out from a different direction."

"It is a trick," said Kimiko, "but it's not his voice that's the trick."

"What?" asked Clay, "I don't get it."

Kimiko lifted her hand and ran it along the surface of the wall. It shimmered like ripples of the surface of a lake. She turned around.

"Wuya doesn't want us finding him," said Kimiko, "So she wants to make us think we found a dead end."

Kimiko lifted her hand again and pushed it straight through the wall. It rippled again and she stepped forward, walking straight through the fake rock. Omi and Clay hesitated, but then Kimiko's head poked through the wall.

"You guys wait here, just in case we need backup." Said Kimiko, before disappearing inside the wall again.

* * *

Master Fung continued to stare up at the mountains.

"Master Fung?" asked a monk, coming up behind him, "Does something trouble you?"

"They are up in those mountains, fighting for the life of their friend." Said Master Fung, "They might die, and I would've sent them to that death."

"Yet they might win, and you would've sent them to victory," said the monk.

Master Fung smiled gently, still staring out of the window. He knew that someone was going to lose their life today, there was a shift in the forces of good and evil, but right now be couldn't tell who would win. He prayed that it wouldn't be one of the chosen ones…

* * *

Kimiko stood in the passage way. It was damp and smelt musty. She shivered, but continued to walk anyway. Raimundo was counting on her and she was counting on him…

"RAIMUNDO?" she called again, but there was no reply.

She sighed; he had obviously used the last of his strength trying to call her last time. Maybe it was already over…no, don't think like that. It'll be alright. I'll find Raimundo and everything will go back to normal…I hope.

There was another fork in front of her. The floor was too wet to see any blood. These caves had obviously flooded before and the inside wasn't completely dry yet. There was moss on the walls and ceiling.

"Which way?" she asked, though no one was there to tell her.

Something was telling her to go left, but she didn't know why. Was Wuya trying to trick her? She closed her eyes, trying to blot out all distractions. Find her focus; if she could do that then it would lead her the right way.

"…right…" she whispered, "…it's telling me to go right…"

She hesitated, before taking the right path.

* * *

"Damn it," whispered Wuya.

She had been hissing in Kimiko's head that she should go left, but obviously she wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

"…y…you can't fool her…with silly…tricks…" whispered Raimundo through bleeding lips.

"What do you know? I fooled you perfectly well didn't I?" laughed Wuya.

"…taking…advantage of someone…who's feeling…angry…doesn't classify as…tricking them…" muttered Raimundo.

"Denial doesn't prove anything you know," laughed Wuya, "When she does arrive, I'll be ready for her. If she arrives…"

* * *

"I don't like just sittin' around," said Clay, kicking the wall.

This hurt quite a lot, but he didn't want to show it and so continued to face the wall.

"I know, but Kimiko wants to deal with Wuya on her own." Said Omi, staring at his feet, "I guess that's what happens when you feel that way. You start acting irresponsibly."

"When you feel what way?" asked Clay.

"Is it not obvious?" asked Omi, raising and eyebrow.

Clay stared at him for a second before it set in.

"Oh!" he said, "Do you really think that she likes him that much?"

"I think she does," said Omi, "And I think that we're being stupid just sitting here."

"Well let's get going then," said Clay, standing up, "We'd better catch up with her then."

* * *

Kimiko continued running down the damp paths in the caves, squeezing through thin spaces and choosing between different paths. She knew that she was getting closer, she didn't know how, but she knew. A few more times she came up against trick walls, other times she ran into real ones as she ran blindly through the dark.

"Rai, where are you? Why haven't I found you yet?" she asked, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

She swore loudly. Then something caught her eye. She looked up. At the end of the long tunnel in front of her was a dim light. It was flickering.

"Fire?" she asked.

She stood up.

"That's got to be them!" she gasped, "I'M COMING RAI!"

* * *

The words echoed through the caves. Backwards to Omi and Clay, running down the paths and forwards to Wuya and Raimundo.

"…Kim…Kimiko…I'm here...please…hurry…" he said, trying to call, but he was too exhausted.

"She can't hear you," said Wuya, "but that doesn't matter, she'll be here in a few seconds."

"You miscounted," said a voice from the mouth of the chamber.

Kimiko was standing in the entrance, her wet hair falling over her eyes. Her blue eyes shone through, pure hatred and anger consuming them. It was almost overwhelming to see a person who was normally so happy, filled with such fierce hatred.

As the anger welled up inside of her, she held out her arms. The flames from the torches attached to the walls spurted forward and danced in her hands.

"Now you'll know why I'm called 'Dragon of fire'"

(A/N) Next chapter is coming soon. Please R&R. I want to know!


	8. Chapter 8

Kimiko seemed smothered in flames, she was glaring with such hot intensity she seemed to be radiating heat, not just from the dancing flames in her hands, but from her entire body. The light was reflected in her blue eyes, making it look like her eyes were glowing. It filled Wuya's heat with a cold fear she had never experienced before. She shook her head and spoke.

"You don't really expect to win, do you?" she cackled, but her eyes seemed uncertain.

"You took the one I love from me once, don't even consider doing it again." she Kimiko evenly, not moving.

Wuya bent down and picked up Raimundo by the back of his shirt and lifted him up like a shield. He was already unconscious. Kimiko's eyes turned to slits.

"Put him down." She said, taking a step forward.

Wuya took a step back, trying to maintain the distance between them.

"I said," said Kimiko, "Put him down."

"Why don't you come and take him from me?" asked Wuya, a slit like smile spreading across her face.

Kimiko walked forward, leaving a trail of flames behind her. Wuya continued to back off until she hit the wall behind her.

"No where to run Wuya," sad Kimiko, "Aren't you sick of running? Using others as your shields? Jack, Katnappe, Raimundo. You were always using others to do your dirty work, tricking them into doing what you want."

Wuya threw Raimundo at Kimiko and dodged around her, heading for the exit. However, the mouth of the cave was instantly blocked by a wall of flame. Wuya turned and saw Kimiko laying Raimundo down on the ground. She then stood up straight and looked over her shoulder at Wuya. Her eyes were still dancing with the flames.

"I'm only going to say this once," said Kimiko quietly, "_Don't _do that again."

The flames circled Wuya, creating a tunnel around her. She could hear Kimiko's voice through the walls as she tried to move away from the intense heat.

"You're weak Wuya, you were once strong, but you spent so long relying on others you don't even know _how_ to fight anymore." Kimiko said, "Hundreds of years locked in a box, then you trick Jack into doing you dirty work, then you dump him to use Katnappe. Luckily for her she was smarter than that and ditched you once she got what she wanted, so you go crawling back to Jack. Then you abandon him again to use your little soldier of death made up out of old Shen-gong-wu. You go back, but even he won't touch you now so you take advantage of someone who feels like an outcast. Like no one needs them anymore. You're pathetic; you can't even look after yourself. You use others, and then torture them while they're weak. _You sicken me!_"

Kimiko spat the last three words out and made her flame wall fall. Wuya fell with it. Her clothes and hair were singed and her skin was red from the heat. Instant sunburn, Kimiko style. Wuya rose to her feet. Her eyes were flaring with such intense hatred it even counselled out Raimundo's hatred. She wasn't going to stand for this. She was going to kill this little bitch if it was the last thing she did.

"You are going to pay for that." Said Wuya.

She lunged so quickly Kimiko didn't even see it coming. Kimiko was knocked backwards into her own wall of flame. She fell forward. Her clothes were stained black at the back. She got to her feet and Wuya lunged again; her nails like knives. Kimiko twisted her shoulder back. Wuya's nail carved a two inch long scratch in Kimiko's cheek. Kimiko closed her eyes, and wiped the blood tickling down her cheek away with the back of her hand.

When she opened her eyes again, Wuya was lunging at her face. Kimiko ducked, moved forward and slammed her elbow straight into Wuya's stomach. Wuya's mouth opened, spraying spittle onto the flame wall, making it splutter. Kimiko grabbed the front of Wuya's clothes and threw her head first into the flames. When Wuya stood up again, her hair was on fire. She ran a hand across it, making the flames vanish.

"That," said Wuya in a matter of fact tone "Was rude."

* * *

Omi and Clay ran along passages. Clay was following Omi, who was using his 'tiger instincts' to find Kimiko's positive energy. It wasn't easy and often eh had made a wrong turn and had to go back.

"I believe it is this way…perhaps…" said Omi, exhausted from running so fast.

"I think it's this way," said Clay, pointing down the opposite path.

"Why that way?" asked Omi.

"The flames at the end of the tunnel." Said Clay.

Omi looked down the tunnel, sure enough; there was a wall of flame blocking the entrance to the cave. This was either Kimiko's fire power, or Wuya's magic. Either way, they were down there and no doubt they were fighting. Clay looked down at Omi, he was staring at the flame, his brow was creased and he was concentrating hard.

"It is Kimiko's powers." Said Omi, "She is using them in anger, and it is dangerous to use them to such an extent as she will not be able to control them."

"What about you?" asked Clay, "Can't you put them out?"

"Not yet," said Omi, quietly, "Not yet."

Clay understood. Kimiko wanted to face Wuya alone and so she could feel that Raimundo had been given justice. But Wuya must have pushed Kimiko too far to make her use her powers so much. He wasn't sure why, it was obvious Kimiko would end up needing their help when it came to putting out the fire, but Omi wanted to let Kimiko get her justice against Wuya without interfering. What ever they did Wuya was going to pay for her crimes.

* * *

Kimiko hit Wuya straight in the face and knocked her backwards. She fell over the chains and hit her head on the floor. Kimiko rose straight in to the air and flew down at her. Her knees went straight into Wuya's ribs. There was a sharp _'snap'_ and Wuya doubled up on the floor.

"Get up," said Kimiko quietly.

"Y…you broke…my rib…" spluttered Wuya.

"I know, now get up." Said Kimiko, her face expressionless.

Wuya slowly got to her feet, only to be knocked down by a flying kick to her face from Kimiko.

"And yet, even after all this. It's nothing compared to what you did to Raimundo." Said Kimiko, "You haven't had everything that you are stolen from you. You haven't felt the pain he's felt trying to remember. You haven't felt the pain _I've_ felt watching him struggle and suffer."

Wuya didn't get up; she remained on the floor, curled up.

"Get up," said Kimiko, "I said GET UP!"

Wuya pulled herself up. Kimiko punched her in the face with one hand, under the chin with another and then kicked her in the stomach. She fell back into the flames again. She screeched and got up, patting the flames out.

"I finally get him back and you take him away again," said Kimiko, grabbing the front of her clothes and throwing her across the cave."

Wuya landed face down on the stone floor. Her face was pressed against something cold and hard. She opened her eye. It was a knife with a curved blade. She slowly griped the handle so Kimiko couldn't see. She had left it in the cave to stab Raimundo with whenever she felt like it, but stabbing Kimiko would be much more fun.

Kimiko was walking towards her; unaware of the danger she was putting herself in. She was filled with white hot flames, fuelled with Wuya's pathetic-ness. Wuya was getting up, her back still turned to Kimiko.

"Turn around," commanded Kimiko.

"If you insist," hissed Wuya.

Wuya turned and flung the knife at Kimiko. Kimiko closed her eyes, waiting for impact. She couldn't move, she knew it was the end. She heard the thud and a groan…but it wasn't coming from her. She opened her eyes.

_"__Omi?"_

* * *

(A/N) Another update will be coming soon. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review whatever you like. 


	9. Chapter 9

"My God…_Omi?_" called Kimiko, kneeling down beside Omi.

She placed a hand to his mouth, his breathing was sharp. He was shuddering. She rolled him over and placed a hand around the handle of the knife that was in Omi right up to the hilt. Her hand was shaking and blood was staining her pale skin. She suddenly felt another hand steadying hers. It was Clay. He put his hand around hers and they both pulled out the knife. He then pulled Omi over to one side.

Kimiko stayed where she was shaking. She couldn't hear anything. Her mind was a complete blank.

"Kimiko?" asked someone quietly, "K…Kimiko…get up…you've got to get up…"

Kimiko blinked blankly, then her eyes came back into focus. She thought it was Clay talking to her, but clay was still leaning over Omi. She looked up, it was Raimundo. He was smiling gently as he pulled her up. Kimiko suddenly came to. Everything that had just happened flashed past her eyes.

She stared at Raimundo's bruised face. There was blood trickling down from his mouth and a cut above his eye. One thought went through Kimiko's mind as she looked past him at Wuya, swaying on the spot. _Revenge._

Raimundo walked over to Omi and knelt down. He pulled of his already blood stained shirt and ripped it into strips. He wrapped them around Omi's stomach. The make-shift bandages wouldn't last long. This would have to end quickly.

"You stupid bitch," said Kimiko, her dark hair falling over her face.

Wuya stared at her, breathing heavily. Kimiko was shaking with anger.

"_You fucking bitch_" hissed Kimiko, flickering her hair out of the way with a shake of her head, "_You'll pay for what you've done!_"

Kimiko flew though the air. Her foot connected to Wuya's face, knocking her backwards. She pulled Wuya up by the hair and slammed her knee into her face before throwing over to the other side of the cave.

"And to think," muttered Raimundo, "I almost missed this."

Kimiko picked Wuya up by the neck and held her against the wall of flames. Wuya's screech filled their ears and crept into their hearts before Kimiko threw her onto the floor again.

"…s…stop…please…" begged Wuya.

"Stop?" shouted Kimiko "Please? How many times have people asked you to 'stop'? How many times have asked you to 'please stop'? You tortured the one I love into madness, waited until he got better and then took him back and started torturing him again, then you try to stab me, but instead stabbed one of my best friends and you want me to 'stop'? 'Please'? You're lucky you're still alive now, but don't worry, I'll end your suffering…"

Kimiko picked up Wuya, her blood trickling down Kimiko's arm, onto her top. The smell of the blood made Kimiko's stomach turn. She wanted to vomit, but she refused to show weakness to Wuya. She wasn't worth the effort.

"…please…let…me…die…" hissed Wuya through her throat still being held tightly by Kimiko, "…quickly…"

Kimiko stared up into the face of the witch who had made Raimundo's life, and was now on the brink of causing Omi's. Wuya wasn't going to live for much longer, but she would be in pain. Kimiko decided that, the merciful thing to do would be killing Wuya off quickly, but she didn't want to give Wuya a peaceful ending.

"No," said Kimiko, dropping Wuya onto the ground and walking over to her friends.

She supported Raimundo, letting him rest of her shoulders. Clay picked up Omi, who was now unconscious.

"You're gong to die Wuya, in pain. All alone. It may take minutes for you to die, or it may take longer, depending on when the fire gets you." said Kimiko, "I'm going to let you suffer, as we have suffered."

With these words still ringing in Wuya's ears, the four of them let through the gap that Omi had made in the fire wall. Kimiko made the fire close the gap once they had passed safely through and they all walked along the passage way…

* * *

"Kimiko…Raimundo…" sobbed Wuya as the faces of everyone she had ever killed flashed passed her eyes, "please…don't let me die like this…please…HELP ME!"

With these final words echoing down the passage to the four dragons, the fire closed in around Wuya, melting her flesh and burning her eyes.

Down the passage way, Clay and Raimundo glanced at Kimiko, but she didn't hesitate and walked on as though she hadn't heard a word…

* * *

Master Fung looked out of the window. He could see two strange shapes in the distance. One of hunched over, and wide. As they got closer he recognised them. Raimundo was hunched over Kimiko's shoulders and the second shape was Clay, carrying…

"Omi is going to need medical attention immediately!" called Master Fung.

The gates were swung open and the four dragons limped in through into the courtyard. The monks quickly took Omi off to the medical room. They wanted to Take Raimundo as well, but Kimiko insisted on supporting him. Once in the medical room, she lay Raimundo down on the bed opposite Omi's. The monks had put material up around Omi's bed as they attended his wound.

Kimiko sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Raimundo's hair and he coughed and looked up at her.

"T…thank you…" he spluttered.

"For what?" asked Kimiko.

"For believing in me." laughed Raimundo, before closing his eyes.

Several hours after explaining the story to Master Fung, Kimiko was stood by the window in the medical room. Omi was bandaged and still unconscious. Raimundo was breathing softly.

"Perhaps you should also be attended to," said Master Fung, "You have several injuries yourself."

"Nothing serious," said Kimiko, "I did more damage to Wuya."

"So I hear," said Master Fung, looking concerned, "Was it necessary to leave her in the flames?"

"She got what she wanted. She wanted to die, so I let her die. I just didn't kill her I the way she wanted." Said Kimiko, "But I…I feel sort of…"

"Guilty?" asked Master Fung, "there is no reason to be guilty. I would've done the same in your position. But I insist you get some rest."

"I want to stay here," said Kimiko, turning around, looking down at Raimundo, "I…I want to be here when he wakes up."

Master Fung smiled gently and nodded. He understood.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. 'Sky' on our TV packed up and to kill time my sister (Kat097) decided to spend the last two nights on the computer non stop! So I'm a bit behind on my writing and uploading and on top of that I'm on work experience right now so I have work to do. Damn being a fifteen year old sucks!  


	10. Chapter 10

Raimundo rolled over and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked over. Kimiko was sat in the chair at the end of his bed. He smiled gently. Omi was still sleeping in his bed opposite. Raimundo shivered, remembering the screaming.

He climbed out of bed and tip-toed past Kimiko to the cupboard on the opposite side of the room. He opened it and pulled out a spare blanket. He walked back across the room and placed on top of Kimiko. She muttered something, but remained asleep. Raimundo smiled and kissed her on the forehead before climbing back into bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

Kimiko woke and blinked sleepily before staring down at her wrist. The stylish silver watch was shining in the morning sun and the delicate hands were pointing to the twelve and ten.

"Ten o'clock, crap! I'm late!" she stood up and the blanket fell away.

Kimiko bent down and picked it up. She looked over at Omi. He was still sleeping peacefully, but when she looked at Raimundo's bed it was empty. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it, trying not to make a sound. She walked along the corridor hurriedly and turned into the kitchen. Clay was standing at the sink, washing up the dishes.

"Kimiko?" he asked, "What's up?"

"Where's Raimundo?" she asked quickly.

"Haven't seen him, why?" asked Clay.

Kimiko turned and ran from the kitchen. She ran along the passage ways of the temple, hoping that Raimundo was still around. He couldn't have run off, he just…he wouldn't!

Kimiko ran around a corner and slammed into someone. She fell to the ground and rubbed her head.

"Kimiko?" asked the person she had run into.

Kimiko looked up, it was Master Fung.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Raimundo…" began Kimiko.

"I believe he was last seen in the courtyard," said Master Fung, helping Kimiko to her feet, "He may still be there."

"Thank you Master Fung!" said Kimiko, running away quickly.

She ran around the temple until she reached the courtyard. She looked out across the courtyard. It was empty. Damn it, where is he?

"Raimundo…" said Kimiko gently, staring at the open gates.

"What?"

Kimiko looked around. Raimundo was standing at the other end of the courtyard. Kimiko sighed with relief and ran at him. She wrapped her arms around him, tightly.

"Whoa," gasped Raimundo, "It's great to see you to, but still injured over here!"

Kimiko quickly let go, apologising.

"No need to say sorry," smiled Raimundo, "what's wrong?"

"I was worried about you," said Kimiko.

"You thought I had left the temple." Laughed Raimundo, "Made that mistake once, not likely to do it again."

Kimiko smiled and bit her lip, embarrassed. She found that she had tears in her eyes as she stared down at the ground. Raimundo put his finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"No need to cry, I'm not going anywhere…" he said gently, hugging her, "…so long as you're still here."

"I feel so stupid," laughed Kimiko.

"Why?" asked Raimundo.

"For thinking that you'd just leave like that," she whispered.

"So long as you want me to stay, I will," said Raimundo, "I never want to leave your side."

"Good, because I'm never going to leave yours." She whispered.

* * *

Omi limped along the corridor, clutching the wound at his side. He stood next to Master Fung, staring down the corridor at Raimundo and Kimiko holding each other.

"So is Raimundo going to be staying here?" asked Omi.

"I think he will," said Master Fung.

"Good," said Omi, "We could use some help and I hope it works out for them."

"It will," said Master Fung, "True love always does."

* * *

(A/N) Quick end really. I should've fitted it onto the end of the last chapter, but too late now. Please R&R. 


End file.
